


La Dama di Cristallo

by Alley



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Child Abuse, Unrequited Love, hints of homophobia, it's Palermo's pov so it's unavoidable, swearing and sexist language
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]È uno di quei momenti in cui Martìn si domanda come sarebbe festeggiare la riuscita di un colpo con l’adrenalina che pompa ancora nelle vene mentre il cazzo di Andrés si spinge dentro la sua bocca, uno di quelli in cui la fantasia si fa così nitida che la vicinanza del corpo di Andrés diventa quasi insopportabile da sostenere; ma poi Andrés gli cinge le spalle e ride ancora, ubriaco di vittoria, e il suo è lo scherno sfrenato di un dio che si fa beffe degli uomini e di ogni regola che hanno pensato impunemente di potergli imporre, e Martìn realizza per l’ennesima volta che può andare avanti anche senza scoprirlo.





	La Dama di Cristallo

“Che cazzo stai facendo?”

“Una rapina: credevo fosse ovvio.”

“Fin lì ci arrivavo, pezzo di stronzo.”

Martìn si avvicina all’uomo con fare belligerante e gli sposta bruscamente le mani dal pannello, poi gli si piazza davanti e sputa le parole a un soffio dal suo viso. “Questa camera blindata l’ho smantellata io, pezzo dopo pezzo. Hai idea di quello che mi è toccato fare per non farmi beccare? Se quella telecamera non sta trasmettendo l’immagine della tua faccia di merda alla videosorveglianza in questo preciso istante è per merito mio.”

“Lo so” replica pacatamente l’altro. “Un lavoro pregevole." Non si scompone, non arretra di un millimetro. "L'ho seguito passo per passo per capire quando intervenire. Oggi sei uscito con la sacca per i soldi, quindi avevi in programma di finire.” Il tono è piatto e asciutto, quasi meccanico, come se non fosse quello di un essere umano ma di un fottuto nastro che elargisce informazioni di servizio. “Sono perfettamente in grado di portare a termine il lavoro, ma immagino che tu sarai più veloce.” L’uomo si sistema di lato, come a lasciargli campo libero. “Finisci e facciamo settanta-trenta.”

Martìn sbuffa una risata imbevuta di veleno. “E perché diavolo dovrei accettare se ho fatto tutto io?”

“Perché altrimenti sarò lieto di intrattenermi con te fino all’ora del prelievo; quando arriverà la guardia giurata scapperemo a gambe levate e tutto ciò che hai fatto sarà stato completamente inutile. Il Lunedì è il giorno della ricognizione: si accorgeranno delle manomissioni. Non puoi permetterti di rimandare.” Questa volta, nella voce ferma dell’uomo si insinua una nota di compiacimento. “Ma questo lo sai già.”

Martìn ingoia un ringhio frustrato: il figlio di puttana lo ha messo con le spalle al muro. Il massimo che può fare è cercare di ricavare quanto più possibile dalla situazione del cazzo in cui è finito.

“Cinquantacinque-quarantacinque.”

“Sessanta-quaranta: ultima offerta.”

Se Martìn accetta anziché piantargli un proiettile nel cranio è soltanto perché il boato dello sparo è un lusso che non può permettersi.

*

Alla luce, e con i nervi più distesi, Martìn ha modo di constatare che il tizio che l’ha fregato non è soltanto uno stronzo, ma è anche un damerino incravattato; addosso ha una camicia coperta da un pullover il cui scollo rivela il nodo di una cravatta che cade sotto il tessuto del maglione e una cintura di cuoio infilata tra i passanti dei pantaloni di raso.

Più che da una rapina, sembra reduce da un prelievo in banca.

“Mi serve il tuo aiuto per un colpo” dice all’improvviso, ancora impegnato a passare a Martìn le mazzette di banconote che gli spettano. “Prometto che sarà divertente. E remunerativo.”

Mentre afferra il denaro, Martìn nota che ha mani schifosamente curate. Le sue sono consumate e ruvide, solcate da calli lasciati in eredità dalle prime rapine compiute in Argentina, quelle in cui la foga e la mancanza di esperienza lo portavano puntualmente a scorticarsi la pelle contro chiavistelli e serrature. 

“Come ti chiami?”

“Andrés.”

“Io sono---”

“Martìn: lo so.”

Martìn non ha un cazzo di motivo per accettare l’offerta di quel bastardo che a quanto pare è anche un mezzo stalker.

Eppure.

“Stavolta il sessanta va a me.”

Lo stronzo – Andrés – gli passa un’ultima mazzetta e poi chiude la borsa con un gesto pratico. “I soci dividono a metà: prendere o lasciare.”

*

Martìn ruba come se avesse fame di tutto e niente potesse veramente saziarlo; Andrés come se si stesse semplicemente riappropriando di qualcosa che gli appartiene – come un dio che ritira le offerte votive poste sull’altare imbastito in suo onore.

Se Martìn lo ritiene una sfida, Andrés pare quasi viverlo come un diritto.

Una cosa, però, ce l’hanno in comune: l’amore per il rischio. Martìn lo azzanna dritto alla gola mentre Andrés si diverte a passargli alle spalle in punta di piedi, ma entrambi ne sono attratti come una falena dalla luce artificiale dei lampioni. Nessuno dei due è realmente spaventato dalla possibilità di avvicinarcisi troppo e finire folgorato, anzi; il bello è proprio il sapore di quella prospettiva, il brivido che comporta l’avercela sempre davanti, come una spada puntata contro pronta a trafiggerti al primo passo falso. 

Forse è per questo che funzionano come squadra: perché sono irrimediabilmente diversi eppure profondamente uguali. Nei primi mesi di collaborazione con Andrés Martìn guadagna più denaro di quanto ne abbia accumulato da quando è arrivato in Spagna; non perché non fosse bravo abbastanza da raggiungere certi risultati da solo, ma perché adesso ha accanto qualcuno a cui vuole costantemente dimostrare di esserlo, uno sprono costante che lo spinge a portare sempre più in alto la sua personale asticella.

Nessuna delle porte a cui Andrés punta deve essere troppo difficile da aprire; nessuno dei sistemi di sicurezza che decide di arginare deve risultare invalicabile; nessuna delle richieste che avanza in vista del prossimo colpo da mettere a segno deve essere _troppo._

Martìn non sa dove finisca la voglia di dimostrarsi all’altezza di Andrés e inizi quella di compiacerlo; ma alla fine si tratta di rapine, e di soldi, e quindi non ha poi così importanza.

*

Andrés gli ficca in mano una gruccia da cui pende un completo elegante ricoperto dal rivestimento di cellofan che fascia gli abiti appena comprati. “Mi serve che ti fingi il mio compagno.”

“Come?”

“Hai presente la collezione Dobiàn? Mi servivano delle informazioni per organizzare il colpo e ho scoperto di poterle ottenere facendo moine con il proprietario. Mi sono presentato come un possibile acquirente e l’ho invitato a cena: il vino lo renderà più loquace.”

“Certo: _il vino._”

“Andare in giro a spacciarmi per frocio non è mai stata la mia massima ambizione, ma bisogna fare buon uso delle carte che la sorte ti assegna.”

Martìn non ha mai avuto abbastanza prudenza da incassare in silenzio certe manifestazioni di disprezzo; ha sempre costretto i figli di puttana che gliele scagliavano addosso a provare sulla pelle lo stesso bruciore che infiammava a lui il cuore sentendosi etichettare a quella maniera, come fosse un topo di fogna, un relitto, qualcosa di putrido e marcio e sbagliato. Adesso, però, lascia che le parole di Andrés scivolino via come acqua, anche se in realtà sono acido che gli ustiona la carne. 

Si dice che è perché non si tratta di un insulto indirizzato a lui, ma le sue esperienze passate raccontano una storia diversa; frocio usato come bollo di infamia è sempre, e per principio, una questione personale, come ogni offesa rivolta alla madre che lo ha messo al mondo e a quella che ha dovuto abbandonare perché quei bastardi dei colonizzatori l’hanno resa troppo povera per sfamarlo. Una parte di lui – quella più intimamente consapevole, la stessa che gli suggerisce di scappare lontano da Andrés prima di non riuscire più a distanziarsene nemmeno di un metro – sa che la bugia serve a coprire la voce che lo avverte che reagire rivelerebbe quella che Andrés vedrebbe come una macchia e magari lui non sarà mai davvero immacolato ai suoi occhi, come il più devoto dei fedeli che resta marcato dal peccato originale malgrado le preghiere e gli atti di penitenza, ma almeno quella imperfezione può tenerla nascosta.

“Non credo che quando ha accettato abbia messo in conto la presenza di un fidanzato.”

“Tranquillo: sarà un incontro tra amici. Ci sarà anche la moglie di Dobiàn.” 

Oh, fantastico. Martìn non vede l’ora di sedersi a tavola con uno di quegli ipocriti che succhiano cazzi di notte e sacrificano le mogli sull’altare del conformismo di giorno.

“A che accidenti ti servo?”

“A mettergli un freno.”

“Questo tizio va a cena con l’uomo che vuole scoparsi con tanto di moglie al seguito e tu vieni a parlarmi di _freni?_”

“Stai dicendo che non sai essere credibile nei panni del compagno geloso?”

È un’altra di quelle volte in cui Martìn dovrebbe mandarlo a fanculo e in cui, puntualmente, non lo fa. Lo registra distrattamente come un errore, ma è appena un attimo prima che sfili la giacca dall’appendino e se la infili. “Questa stronzata ti costerà più del cinquanta per cento.”

*

Mario Dobiàn è talmente palese nelle sue intenzioni da risultare ridicolo. Per tutta la serata, non ha occhi che per Andrés; pende dalle sue labbra ogni volta che apre bocca, ride in maniera sguaiata alle sue battute, esprime assenso a ogni sua affermazione.

Non che Andrés faccia un effetto troppo diverso agli altri commensali o, in generale, a chiunque si trovi a rientrare nel suo raggio di azione; se c’è una cosa che sa fare è portare i riflettori su di sé e prendersi la scena, riducendo gli altri a comprimari o a semplici spettatori della recita da lui imbastita. 

Sono sedute al tavolo altre due coppie – coppie _vere_ – oltre a loro, formate da Dobiàn e da sua moglie e da un paio di loro amici di cui Martìn ha rimosso i nomi subito dopo le presentazioni. La moglie di Dobiàn pare una di quelle escort tutte trucco e paiettes con cui si accompagnano gli uomini ricchi e incapaci come lui nelle occasioni pubbliche; più giovane di almeno quindici anni, si limita a dispensare sorrisi di plastica quando la conversazione lo richiede, senza fare interventi o fornire alcun tipo di contributo. Probabilmente non ha mai nemmeno visto l’uccello del marito né è interessata a farlo. 

“La collezione Moràn è prestigiosa, certo, ma, anche se non ho ancora avuto modo di vederla, qualcosa mi dice che non può competere con quella del nostro amico.”

Dobiàn abbocca all’amo lanciato da Andrés come il più ignaro dei pesci. Con il chiaro intento di fare colpo, inizia a sproloquiare a proposito della collezione: la minuzia con cui esige che i domestici ne ripuliscano i pezzi; l’impenetrabilità della serratura d’acciaio a quattro mandate che si è fatto costruire appositamente; la rosa di diamanti che tiene esposta perché sarebbe un’eresia segregare una bellezza del genere in cassaforte. ‘fanculo i ladri.

“Giusto” lo asseconda Andrés, versando altro vino all’interno dei bicchieri. Martìn ha notato che beve con estrema parsimonia, lasciando che siano gli altri ad eccedere. “Fanculo i ladri.”

Martìn prova quasi pena per Dobiàn davanti alla consapevolezza che Andrés lo lascerà in mutande, ma non nel modo in cui lui scioccamente desidera.

Arrivati al dolce, Andrés deve aver incamerato abbastanza informazioni da poter eseguire il colpo quella sera stessa. Quando Dobiàn apre bocca dopo aver mandato giù l’ultimo pezzo della sua rosquilla, Martìn è convinto che sia per fornire qualche altro indizio che ne faciliti ulteriormente la buona riuscita; invece, in maniera del tutto inaspettata, è un altro l’argomento che intavola. 

“E dimmi, Miguel, come vi siete conosciuti tu e la tua dolce metà?”  


Martìn avverte un rigurgito di apprensione risalirgli lungo la gola. In quelle commedie americane del cazzo i protagonisti elaborano una storia di copertura prima di inscenare una relazione davanti a degli estranei, ma quella è la fottuta realtà e Andrés gli ha ordinato soltanto di indossare il completo griffato che porta addosso senza proferire parola sul resto. Adesso Martìn teme che quella negligenza possa mandare tutto all’aria, ma ha soltanto pochi istanti per soffermarsi su quella preoccupazione.

“Non so se sia così interessante come storia…” esordisce Andrés, con una ritrosia palesemente studiata.

“Lascia giudicare a noi!”

Gli amici di Dobiàn lo esortano a loro volta. Così, cotta a puntino la curiosità degli astanti, Andrés inizia a raccontare.

“Ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta in un ristorante di Barcellona. Jonas aveva prenotato un tavolo e, quando è arrivato, lo ha trovato occupato dal sottoscritto. Era indubbiamente il tavolo migliore della sala, disposto in un angolo appartato e con una favolosa vista sul mare. Lui mi ha intimato di farmi da parte, ma io non avevo nessuna intenzione di spostarmi. Jonas ha insistito dicendo che aveva chiamato con una settimana di preavviso per essere sicuro di avere quel tavolo, proprio quello lì, ma non c’è stato verso: non mi sono mosso. Così gli ho detto _possiamo stare tutta la notte a discuterne oppure possiamo cenare insieme._ All’inizio ha fatto un po’ di storie, ma poi ha accettato. Per la cronaca, era tutta scena: sapevo che non vedeva l’ora di cedere.” Andrés distoglie l’attenzione dalla sua piccola platea per voltarsi in direzione di Martìn, la bocca piegata in qualcosa a metà tra un ghigno e un sorriso; la sua espressione sembra talmente vera che Martìn ha bisogno di ricordare a se stesso che fa solo parte della messinscena. “Ho apprezzato che non lo abbia fatto subito. In realtà è proprio quello che mi ha spinto ad avanzare la proposta; ci tenevo al panorama, certo, ma ci tenevo di più a cenare con lui. Non sono molto abituato alle persone che mi tengono testa; diciamo pure che non lo sono affatto. Jonas era così--- appassionato. Anche se si trattava soltanto di un tavolo. Aveva un certo fuoco negli occhi. Non so se mi spiego.”

“Abbiamo parlato, mangiato a sbafo, bevuto litri di vino e alla fine Jonas si è persino proposto di offrirmi la cena. L’ho convinto a dividere, ma ha comunque insistito per pagare la quota più alta.” 

“E il dopocena?”

“Entusiasmante.” Dal tavolo si leva unanime un coro di risate; Martìn è l’unico a non prendervi parte. “Ma non è elegante rivelare certi dettagli.”

È finito in una sorta di stato di trance, come fosse apparsa una lastra di vetro a separarlo dal mondo circostante. In maniera del tutto paradossale, si sente più parte della realtà inventata da Andrés che di quella che sta vivendo al momento.

“Non sono un tipo romantico, ma se lo fossi…” Quando Andrés gli prende la mano, il cuore di Martìn ha un fremito talmente forte che lo porta a sbattere contro le pareti della cassa toracica. “…direi che quella sera ho capito che saremmo stati insieme per il resto della vita.”

“Che storia meravigliosa” esala la moglie di Dobiàn, un sospiro a sugellare le parole e uno sguardo trasognato ad accompagnarle. Sono le prime che si concede se si esclude il giro rituale di saluti a inizio serata, ma Martìn le registra a stento; è come se ogni percezione che entra a contatto con i suoi sensi venisse assorbita della stretta di Andrés prima di poter essere elaborata dal cervello. 

Quando Andrés lo lascia andare, è come tornare a respirare dopo una lunga apnea. “Un altro brindisi” lo sente proporre, sporto verso il centro del tavolo, e il tintinnio prodotto dai calici che s’incontrano a mezz’aria lo riscuote definitivamente. 

*

Andrés vuole che portino avanti la recita fino alla fine; così, usciti dal ristorante con la notte che è calata a ricoprire il cielo già da ore, prendono un taxi che li scorta in un albergo poco distante. 

“Una matrimoniale, per favore.”

Martìn ha un sussulto, ma attende che siano lontani dal bancone della reception per lasciarsi andare alle recriminazioni. “Che cazzo di bisogno c’era? Ti pare che quello stronzo abbia delle spie da mandarci dietro?”

“Se qualcuno avesse nutrito dei sospetti, scoprire che abbiamo dormito separati li avvalorerebbe.”

Martìn non può far altro che seguire Andrés nel corridoio lungo cui sono stipate le camere, rassegnato. Appena entrano nella stanza che gli è stata assegnata si getta pesantemente sul letto, senza togliere nemmeno le scarpe, mentre Andrés si posiziona davanti allo specchio a figura intera posto accanto all’armadio. Martìn lo guarda allentare il nodo della cravatta e sfilarsi la giacca, arpiona gli occhi alla schiena ricoperta dal tessuto sottile della camicia.

_Entusiasmante_, ripete la voce di Andrés dentro la sua testa, e Martìn si domanda se lo sarebbe davvero, trovando la risposta nel brivido che sente arrampicarsi lungo le vertebre e nella fitta di desiderio che lo colpisce come un dolore.

Vorrebbe pronunciare il nome di Andrés, plasmarlo come fosse argilla fresca da modellare con le labbra. “Hai una carriera di attore assicurata” dice invece, perché è qualcosa che può permettersi, che non è posto oltre un limite pericoloso da superare.

Se avesse davanti una qualunque altra persona la sbatterebbe contro la parete e le infilerebbe la lingua in gola senza troppe cerimonie, ma si tratta di Andrés e Martìn sa che con lui è diverso con la stessa certezza con cui sa che a ogni tramonto seguirà una nuova alba.

“Potresti farmi da spalla anche in quel campo.”

Non da partner: da spalla.

Martìn annota con un certo fastidio la scelta del termine, ma non obietta.

*

Il corridoio è gremito di visitatori distribuiti a grappoli davanti alle opere in esposizione. Basta dare un’occhiata ai vestiti che indossano per capire che si tratta di gente con un conto in banca che supera le sei cifre. Malgrado Andrés si sia premurato di procurargli abiti adatti all’occasione, Martìn risulta una nota stonata in quel coro; un corpo estraneo, una sbavatura, qualcuno finito lì per uno strano scherzo del destino. Non è una questione di abbigliamento: c’entra la pelle che sta sotto la stoffa, anche se Andrés risulta pienamente al suo posto con quel cappello dal taglio elegante e il cappotto che scende fino alle caviglie.  


Dopo aver superato i quadri appesi in prossimità dell’ingresso, Andrés si ferma davanti a una tela che per Martìn è solo un groviglio di colori sparpagliati a caso. Onestamente, trova più onesto guadagnarsi da vivere rubando che producendo certa merda.

“È questo che vuoi?” chiede sottovoce. Andrés sembra disturbato, se non addirittura _disgustato_, dalla domanda, neanche fosse un intruglio maleodorante piazzato sotto al suo naso. “Siamo qui per studiare la scena del crimine, no?”

“L’arte non si ruba, Martìn: non puoi appropriarti di qualcosa di universale.”

“E allora cos’è questa, un’uscita di coppia?”

Martìn si pente della domanda ancor prima d'averle dato forma: non perché Andrés potrebbe scorgere l’intento che cela dietro lo scherzo, ma perché è a lui che lo mostra con inesorabile chiarezza.

Può spacciarla per una battuta alle orecchie di Andrés, ma non davanti al proprio cuore.

“Non so cosa ci trovi in questa roba” dice, per dirottare la conversazione verso lidi più sicuri. “I gol di Palermo: quelli sì che erano arte.”

“L’arte si manifesta nelle forme più disparate, Martìn: basta saperla trovare.”

*

Andrés si accascia con una mano premuta sul fianco, la sacca con i soldi che si apre rovesciando il contenuto sull’asfalto. Martìn fa appena in tempo ad afferrarlo e ad accompagnare la sua caduta verso il basso, in modo da attutirla; quando avverte la sensazione appiccicosa del sangue, viene scosso da un’ondata di panico così intensa che crede di essere sul punto di svenire. 

“Vattene” gli dice Andrés – glielo ordina, come se anche ora che non riesce a reggersi in piedi fosse lui a dettare le regole. Martìn recepisce il comando a stento, troppo concentrato sullo spettacolo che gli si para davanti e sulla sensazione violenta che gli suscita, uno strano misto di terrore e nausea che gli occlude la bocca dello stomaco. Non sembra vero vedere addosso ad Andrés tutto quel sangue – gli dei non sanguinano, non soffrono, e non muoiono. “Prendi i soldi e---”

“Non me ne frega un cazzo dei soldi.”

Il rumore di passi si fa più vicino. A quel poliziotto del cazzo non dev’esser bastato colpire uno di loro alle spalle; evidentemente vuole farli secchi entrambi per poi schermarsi dietro la legittima difesa e, uscito pulito dal processo, andare a vantarsi con i colleghi di aver reso il mondo un posto un po’ più pulito facendo fuori due sporchi ladri.

Magari crederà davvero di aver compiuto un atto di eroismo, prima di tornare alla monotonia della sua miserabile esistenza.

“Muoviamoci.”

Martìn tira su Andrés con la forza e si carica addosso tutto il suo peso, le banconote che finiscono stropicciate sotto i loro piedi. Andrés oppone resistenza come può, ma Martìn è più forte di lui anche in normali circostanze, figurarsi ora che si ritrova con un fianco bucato.

“Martìn---”

“Collabora o ci farai ammazzare.”

*

“Che cazzo di ladro è uno che non sa ricucirsi?”

“Non ho mai avuto difficoltà a trovare chi lo facesse per me.”

La risposta di Andrés trapassa il suo orgoglio come una freccia lanciata con precisione millimetrica. Martìn incassa il colpo e si strappa via la punta acuminata dalla carne, lasciando la ferita aperta a sanguinare per occuparsi di quella di Andrés. 

È una metafora della sua vita talmente perfetta da risultare quasi crudele.

“Non ti sei attenuto al piano.”

“Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Lasciarti prendere? O _morire?_”

“Se significava rispettare---”

“Vaffanculo tu e il tuo piano del cazzo, Andrés: non ti volevo sulla coscienza.”

Andrés scoppia in una risata che lo scuote a tal punto da costringere Martìn a tirare indietro l’ago. Quel suono gli instilla dentro qualcosa di diverso dal risentimento suscitatogli dai rimproveri di Andrés, un calore che soltanto lui è in grado di fargli sbocciare nel petto.

“Che hai da ridere?”

“Un ladro che parla di coscienza: un'antitesi affascinante.” 

Martìn non replica; si concentra sul lavoro fino a quando non lo porta a termine e, una volta finito, appone una benda sulla cucitura e si alza per riporre l’occorrente. Quando Andrés rompe il silenzio è ancora voltato di spalle, la cassetta del pronto soccorso aperta di fronte a sé. 

“Al prossimo colpo va tutto a te.”

“Non ho bisogno della tua elemosina.”

“È normale compensazione.”

D’ un tratto, Martìn ha l’istinto di sbattere con violenza il coperchio contro i bordi di metallo. Il fatto che Andrés creda che si tratti di quello – e non di lui, di _loro_, del sangue che gli pare ancora di sentire sotto ai polpastrelli – gli fa provare una rabbia bruciante; indescrivibile. Ma non vuole riversarla su Andrés. Non vuole che lui la veda e la scambi per debolezza o, peggio, che riconosca il sentimento che la alimenta. 

“Basta che non ti fai sparare un’altra volta.”

Suona meno duro di quanto vorrebbe, forse addirittura _implorante_. Martìn si aspetta una battuta sull’imprevedibilità del caso o un ti _preoccupi per me?_ beffardo, invece Andrés gli dice soltanto _va bene_ e nessuno dei due aggiunge altro.

*

“Chi è questo Professore? Uno con cui fai giochi di ruolo perversi?”

Andrés gli scocca un'occhiata che, se gli sguardi avessero la capacità di uccidere, avrebbe fatto secco Martìn all’istante. “La prossima volta che ti azzardi a ficcare il naso ti incateno, ti denuncio e ti lascio alla mercé della polizia, chiaro?”

“Wow, ti ho fatto arrabbiare: suppongo d'aver indovinato.”

La possibilità gli stringe il cuore in una morsa estremamente spiacevole, la stesso che lo attanaglia ogni volta che quel nome fa capolino sullo schermo del cellulare e Andrés si defila come se rispondere alla chiamata fosse il compito più importante di questo mondo.

Martìn non è stupido: sa quante donne si scopa Andrés e sa che potrebbe averne anche di più, se lo volesse, che gli basterebbe uno schiocco di dita a procurarsene abbastanza da tenere un’orgia di cui sarebbe il signore indiscusso. Però sa anche che Andrés le reputa alla stregua di fazzoletti da appallottolare e gettare nel cestino subito dopo l’utilizzo; che gli fanno da puttane per il tempo di una notte mentre lui è quello senza cui non muove un passo ogni giorno. 

Le donne che si porta a letto non occupano una posizione più alta di quella che Andrés gli ha assegnato nelle sue personali gerarchie e tanto gli basta; se Martìn gli concede qualche stilla di invidia è solo mentre ha l’uccello stretto nel pugno e il nome di Andrés incastrato tra i denti, ma, appena il piacere smette di anestetizzargli la coscienza, torna ad aggrapparsi alla consapevolezza che Andrés le avrà dimenticate ancor prima che l’orgasmo che hanno condiviso si esaurisca. 

Ma quel Professore è diverso: sembra essere il centro dell’universo di Andrés ed è destabilizzante, perché Martìn ha sempre creduto che quel posto fosse occupato da Andrés stesso e che mai nessuno glielo avrebbe sottratto.

“È mio fratello.”

“Andrés de Fonollosa ha un fratello a cui vuole abbastanza bene da affibbiargli soprannomi affettuosi. Chi lo avrebbe detto.” 

“Non gli voglio soltanto bene: è la persona più importante della mia vita.”

È come se quella dichiarazione facesse calare una maschera che Martìn non si era nemmeno reso conto esserci sopra il viso di Andrés; quando cade, il volto che rivela è uguale a quello a cui Martìn è abituato eppure, allo stesso tempo, è completamente diverso: è il volto di un semplice uomo e non quello di un dio.

“Tu hai qualcosa del genere?”

Martìn sopporta il peso della domanda per pochi attimi prima di finire con lo sguardo abbassato. Ha sempre mentito guardando gli altri dritto negli occhi, ma Andrés non è gli altri.

“No.”

*

L’allarme delle sirene si frantuma in una scia di suono sempre più sfumata e si dirada fino a scomparire; nel silenzio che lo rimpiazza, Martìn riesce distintamente a sentire il respiro di sollievo che fuoriesce dalle labbra di Andrés e, come se fosse un segnale di scampato pericolo, si concede di rilassarsi a sua volta. 

Si abbandona contro il muro dietro cui hanno trovato rifugio dopo aver corso a perdifiato per sfuggire all’inseguimento, la sacca di gioielli saldamente stretta tra le dita. Tutt’a un tratto è un altro il suono che si leva a riempirgli le orecchie; quello della risata di Andrés, che lo raggiunge insieme alla pacca con cui viene colpito all’altezza della scapola. 

“Te l’avevo detto che non ci avrebbero presi.”

“Solo perché ci hanno mandato dietro due sbirri obesi; li avrebbe seminati persino mia nonna.”

È uno di quei momenti in cui Martìn si domanda come sarebbe festeggiare la riuscita di un colpo con l’adrenalina che pompa ancora nelle vene mentre il cazzo di Andres si spinge dentro la sua bocca, uno di quelli in cui la fantasia si fa così nitida che la vicinanza del corpo di Andrés diventa quasi insopportabile da sostenere; ma poi Andrés gli cinge le spalle e ride ancora, ubriaco di vittoria, e il suo è lo scherno sfrenato di un dio che si fa beffe degli uomini e di ogni regola che hanno pensato impunemente di potergli imporre, e Martìn realizza per l’ennesima volta che può andare avanti anche senza scoprirlo.

*

Non si può dire che Martìn non sia mai stato sorpreso dalla vita. Ci sono cose a cui non si sarebbe mai aspettato di assistere e che lo hanno lasciato di sasso quando gli si sono parate davanti; nessuna, però, è risultata inaspettata quanto Andrés che _balla._

Da solo, al centro della stanza, gli occhi chiusi e le braccia larghe a cingere una presenza invisibile. È come se fosse la musica stessa – che Martìn realizza provenire da un vecchio giradischi poggiato su un ripiano di legno - a sospingerlo da una parte all’altra e a guidarlo, a disegnare le traiettorie eleganti che traccia con i suoi movimenti.

Martìn resta a fissarlo con la sacca di soldi in mano, il bottino dell’ultimo colpo che non si sono ancora spartiti. È frenato dal rivelare la sua presenza dalla bizzarria dello spettacolo, ma anche dalla voglia di non interromperlo; sarebbe come spezzare un incantesimo e Martìn non vuole farlo, non vuole smettere di sbirciare dallo spioncino da cui si è ritrovato inavvertitamente a guardare.

Quando Andrés apre gli occhi e incontra la sua figura incorniciata dagli stipiti, Martìn si affretta a nascondere quei pensieri dietro una facciata di scherno.

“Che cazzo stai facendo?”

“Ballo: credevo fosse ovvio.” Quando vede il piccolo sorriso che piega le labbra di Andrés, sa che stanno condividendo lo stesso stralcio di memoria. “Gradirei non essere chiamato di nuovo _pezzo di stronzo._”

Andrés lo raggiunge e prende il borsone, poi si china a poggiarlo sul pavimento. Dopo essersi sollevato, tende la mano in direzione di Martìn.

“Cosa?”

“Cogliere l’ovvio non è la tua specialità.” Andrés rinnova il gesto e, adesso, il significato si palesa agli occhi di Martìn in tutta la sua evidenza. “Balliamo.”

“Non se ne parla.”

“Accetti di rubare con me ma non di ballare con me?”

“Non so ballare.”

“Oh, tutti con questa storia! Non vuol dire nulla, è come dire _non so vivere_. Ballare non è qualcosa che si impara: si fa e basta.”

E non è che Martìn _scelga_ di accettare; è che quando Andrés lo prende per il polso e lo trascina al centro della stanza lui sente che l’unica possibilità a disposizione è quella di assecondarlo.

Adesso, però, deve anche capire _come_ farlo. È incerto e impallato, come se non sapesse cosa farsene del proprio corpo. Ancora una volta, Andrés gli offre la soluzione senza che debba andare a cercarsela; azzera la distanza che li divide e gli getta le braccia al collo, stringendosi a lui in un modo che fa trasalire Martìn come se fosse stato attraversato da una scarica elettrica.

Si sente incapace di muoversi, ma per fortuna le sue mani trovano da sole la strada per i fianchi di Andrés.

Fanno poco più che dondolare sul posto. Smaltito l’impatto iniziale, Martìn finisce per sentirsi stranamente calmo: c’è qualcosa di rilassante nel modo in cui Andrés si tiene aggrappato alle sue spalle, nella cadenza ritmica del suo respiro, nella naturalezza con cui i loro passi si coordinano.

“Hai disperatamente bisogno di lezioni.”

“Pensavo che non si imparasse a ballare.”

“L’ho detto solo per convincerti.”

Per una manciata di minuti che non saprebbe quantificare con esattezza, Andrés e la musica sono tutto ciò che è in grado di sentire; Martìn non ha mai pensato a certe classifiche, ma ha la netta sensazione che siano i più belli della sua intera vita. Quel che è certo è che, se arrivasse il diavolo in persona a proporgli un contratto per prolungarli all’infinito in cambio della sua anima, Martìn firmerebbe l’accordo senza indugi.

Quando il giradischi tace, Martìn non ha il coraggio di staccarsi. La verità è che _non vuole_ farlo, così aspetta che sia Andrés a prendere l’iniziativa e a strapparlo via da quella specie di sogno a occhi aperti che si trasformerà in un incubo tutte le volte in cui sentirà il bisogno di avere di nuovo Andrés così vicino e si dovrà accontentare di rivangare la sensazione del suo corpo premuto contro il proprio attraverso quel ricordo. 

Andrés impiega più tempo del necessario ad allontanarsi, o forse è Martìn che vive ognuno di quegli attimi come se fosse dilatato all’inverosimile. Quando allenta la presa, si limita ad arretrare quel tanto che basta affinché lui e Martìn possano guardarsi in viso. Una delle sue mani scivola lungo il braccio di Martìn e l’altra fino al lato del suo collo; se fosse casuale il tocco si ridurrebbe allo sfioramento di un attimo, invece muta in una presa solida, le dita che premono contro la pelle e rasentano l’attaccatura dei capelli.

Il contatto è quasi bruciante, come se al posto del palmo di Andrés ci fosse un tizzone ardente.

“Sei semplicemente terribile…”

Per un unico, infinitesimale momento Martìn pensa di dirgli tutto – _ti amo ti ho amato per tutto questo tempo non so come smettere di amarti_ – ma è lo slancio di un attimo prima che il grumo di coraggio si sfaldi e lo faccia tornare il solito, maledetto vigliacco.

“…ma grazie per il ballo.”

*

“Non ringraziarmi.”

Davanti al silenzio distaccato di Andrés, l’euforia che gonfiava il petto di Martìn lascia spazio a una sensazione molto più sgradevole, un disagio che Martìn sente attaccato alla pelle come uno strato di melma.

“Credevo che l’avremmo presa insieme.”

Non è la reazione che si aspettava quando ha deciso di rubare la Dama di Cristallo. È un pezzo che Andrés puntava da mesi e per cui aveva momentaneamente accantonato tutti gli altri colpi; era diventato una sorte di ossessione, un tarlo che gli toglieva il sonno e gli risucchiava ingegno ed energie. 

Martìn si è detto di voler tornare a cimentarsi con i lavori in solitaria, ma la verità è che a spronarlo è stata la prospettiva del bagliore che credeva avrebbe sfavillato negli occhi di Andrés, quella scintilla che Martìn ha sempre ritenuto in grado di accendere il mondo intero. 

La possibilità di essere lui ad innescarla è stata così inebriante da procurargli le vertigini, ma adesso, con quella maschera indecifrabile che Andrés ha messo su a mo’ di barriera, si sente talmente stupido ad aver ceduto a quell’illusione che preferisce far finta che non sia mai esistita. 

“Mi saresti stato solo d’impiccio” dice, per dissimulare dietro la durezza lo squarcio che sente aprirsi al centro del petto.  


Andrés tiene gli occhi ancorati alla statua, poi alza lo sguardo, come se fosse stato finalmente colpito dall’illuminazione che cercava. “È una droga per te.”

È una semplice constatazione, eppure, alle orecchie di Martìn suona come un’accusa. “Cosa?” chiede, perchè sarebbe inutile anche solo provare a difendersi.

Andrés lo guarda senza rispondere: ogni cosa resta sospesa in quell’attimo di esitazione prolungata e Martìn si sente come un equilibrista attaccato a un filo troppo sottile per sostenere il suo peso. “Rubare.”

Non cade, ma, in qualche modo, è come se l’impatto con il suolo avvenisse comunque. “Può darsi.” Scopre di avere la bocca secca, la voce leggermente arrochita. Per qualche motivo, si sente come chiuso in una gabbia dalle cui sbarre Andrés può osservarlo e carpire tutti i segreti che tiene nascosti. “Per te no?”

Andrés torna a contemplare la statua, ne percorre il profilo con gli occhi e con la punta delle dita. D’un tratto, Martìn ricorda la prima volta che si è focalizzato su quelle mani, il moto di rigetto che lo ha colpito per il modo quasi offensivo in cui erano lisce e affusolate. Adesso, dopo aver immaginato di avercele addosso più volte di quanto sia disposto ad ammettere, non saprebbe nemmeno da che parte cominciare per provare un sentimento del genere. 

“Non mi piacciono le dipendenze: sono pericolose.” 

*

Martìn dubita seriamente che qualcun altro si dedichi a certe attività, in quel posto, e immaginava che Tatiana non fosse venuta soltanto per ammirare le bellezze architettoniche del monastero, ma non è soltanto questo: la riconoscerebbe tra mille, la voce di Andrés, anche se è la prima volta che la sente gemere in un posto diverso dalla sua immaginazione.

Andrés si mostra sempre così _posato_, sempre maledettamente in controllo, come uno di quei fottuti monaci che gli rivolgono i loro ossequi ogni mattina convinti che siano davvero degli studiosi timorati di Dio andati lì a intervallare preghiere e ricerca.

Eppure Martìn sa che Andrés non è così: ne ha la prova ogni volta che gli occhi di Andrés si accendono davanti al tassello che può rendere il suo nuovo piano un mosaico perfetto; quando si esalta per le linee di un dipinto o per i versi di una poesia; nelle rare occasioni in cui la sua compostezza viene intaccata dall’arroganza con cui Martìn cerca continuamente di scalfirla.

Martìn lo sa e vorrebbe strappargli di dosso contegno e vestiti per provare di avere ragione; vorrebbe gli ansiti che si levano dall’altra parte della parete riversati direttamente nel suo orecchio e i segni dei denti incastonati dentro la pelle; vorrebbe la bocca di Andrés premuta sulla sua e gli occhi di Andrés puntati addosso e le mani di Andrés che---

“_Andrés._”

Vorrebbe _tutto_, ma, quando gli spasmi cessano di scuoterlo, quello che gli resta è solo un silenzio pieno di niente.

*

“Lo facciamo sul serio, quindi.” Martìn rivolge un cenno al mucchio di fogli che Andrés ha impilato, una colonna di appunti e calcoli e scarabocchi. “Certo che la calligrafia di tuo fratello è davvero---”

“Tu non verrai” gli comunica Andrés. È una sentenza senza appello e, nel momento in cui viene emessa, Martìn sa già di non poter ottenere una revisione del giudizio. Ma non rinuncerà a contestarla per questo.

“Cosa?” sputa con rabbia, il volto contratto in una smorfia di disappunto feroce. “Quel poppante di Cortés sarebbe migliore di me? O quella troia della Oliveira?”

“Ogni elemento reclutato è stato scelto in base a criteri ben precisi; la banda soddisfa ogni necessità del caso. Non abbiamo bisogno d’altro.”

La disamina è fredda, e asettica, come se si trattasse davvero di caselle da riempire e di competenze da sfruttare; come se il punto non fosse completamente un altro.

(Che Andrés non ha mai avuto bisogno di lui, mentre Martìn non ricorda nemmeno come sia non dipendere da un’altra persona, come si faccia a stare in piedi senza il bisogno di venir sorretto in ogni istante e guidato a ogni passo.)

Martìn vorrebbe mollargli un pugno, ma non lo fa; in tutti quegli anni non lo ha mai colpito, malgrado non sia la prima volta che la distanza che Andrés frappone tra di loro gli fa fremere i polsi.

“Sono anni che facciamo colpi insieme. Ora tutt’a un tratto---”

“Questo non è un colpo come gli altri: questo è un colpo che non possiamo sbagliare.”

Lo sguardo che Andrés ha negli occhi cambia. Martìn non si è mai sentito così esposto in vita sua. Una volta, forse, ma ha seppellito quel ricordo sotto uno strato così spesso di dimenticanza da non aver mai nemmeno pensato di andare a ripescarlo. È uno stralcio di memoria vecchio e sdrucito che racconta di lui e della sua prima rapina; la fece spinto dalla fame e non dalla brama di dimostrare a se stesso e al mondo che è libero di prendersi tutto ciò che vuole. La polizia lo catturò e, dopo averlo condotto in procura, lo pestò a sangue. Uno degli agenti gli abbassò i pantaloni e gli infilò il cazzo nel culo mentre tutti gli altri ridevano, le facce simili a maschere orribili e grottesche. 

Per tutta la vita Martìn ha agito con una sfrontatezza che gli consentisse di non provare mai più quella sensazione di impotenza; si è convinto di essere invincibile perché mai nessuno potesse renderlo debole e insignificante come è accaduto al bambino che è stato. 

Ora gli sembra di esser retrocesso esattamente a quello stadio e proprio a causa della persona che, in passato, lo ha portato a sentirsi grande come non credeva nemmeno di poter immaginare di essere. Per ogni atto di fiducia concessogli da Andrés, per ogni tocco ricevuto da lui in maniera più o meno casuale, per ogni sorriso che è riuscito a strappargli Martìn si è sentito immenso, infinito, un uccello con due ali capaci di estendersi da un’estremità all’altra del cielo. Stare al fianco di Andrés è stato come vivere sul tetto del mondo, come raggiungere la cima dorata dell’Olimpo; ora invece è sull’orlo di un precipizio e ad Andrés basterà sfiorarlo per farlo cadere giù.

Andrés dev’esserne consapevole, perché il colpo che gli sferra è corto e misurato, come quello di un giocatore di biliardo a cui mancano pochi millimetri per mandare la palla in buca. 

“I sentimenti non permettono di restare lucidi.”

E il tiro va a segno.

*

Andrés e Sergio sono impegnati a discutere in corridoio. Staranno definendo gli ultimi dettagli del piano; Martìn decide che è meglio non mettersi in ascolto per evitare che la frattura che ha sul cuore si allarghi ancora di più. Ma, quando fa per allontanarsi, il tono della conversazione cambia: il volume cresce, il botta e risposta si fa più serrato, e lo fa cedere alla tentazione di origliare.

“Là dentro è in gioco la vita. Devi capirlo: morire è una possibilità.”

“Solo se commetti errori.”

“No, no: è questa la parte buffa. Stai andando nel caos e cerchi ancora di mantenere il controllo.”

“In un piano perfetto il caos non esiste.”

“Per l’amor di Dio, certo che esiste! Il caos si intromette sempre nella vita. Anche senza errori possono ucciderti. Quanto mi manca da vivere? Tre anni. Che errore ho commesso io?”

_Quanto mi manca da vivere? Tre anni._

La spaccatura si estende fino ai bordi e lo spacca in due.

*

Quando l'immagine del giradischi invade il suo campo visivo, l'ammasso di pensieri in cui Martìn era immerso si disgrega di colpo, come una bolla di sapone che si dissolve per effetto di un tocco.

Non ha bisogno di sollevare lo sguardo per scoprire a chi appartengano le dita strette attorno alla base.

“Tienilo tu: Sergio non sa apprezzare la buona musica.”

Martìn cerca di non pensare a cosa voglia dire quel lascito, a quanto male riesca a fargli l’implicazione che cela. _Non puoi perdere qualcuno che non hai mai davvero avuto_, si dice, eppure, il pensiero di vivere in un mondo di cui Andrés non fa parte gli risulta intollerabile. 

Questo perché lo scopo non è mai stato averlo; in quel caso, Martìn avrebbe desistito molto tempo prima, probabilmente nel momento in cui ha visto La Dama di Cristallo gettata in un angolo come se fosse una cianfrusaglia priva di valore. Non è mai stata una questione di possesso; Martìn si è sempre accontentato di avere Andrés a portato di mano, non abbastanza vicino da poterlo toccare ma nemmeno così lontano da non poter essere raggiunto dalla sua aura.

“Puoi darlo a Tatiana.”

Non gli importa di come debba suonare: non potrebbe sentirsi più patetico di come ha fatto quando Andrés gli ha sbattuto in faccia che è troppo innamorato di lui per far parte della squadra di idioti che suo fratello ha assemblato. In fondo, non conta nemmeno poi tanto quello che dice o il modo in cui si comporta: è Andrés che tiene in mano le redini; è lui che decide in che direzione far andare le cose. Martìn non può far altro che lasciarsi muovere come una pedina sulla scacchiera, come un burattino legato a fili invisibili che Andrés soltanto può manovrare. 

“Martìn” lo chiama Andrés, e Martìn lo guarda, perché non sa fare altro quando Andrés reclama la sua attenzione. “Non ho intenzione di morire lì dentro: ne uscirò con più soldi di quanti se ne possano spendere in una vita intera e mi godrò fino all’ultimo centesimo. Ma se qualcosa dovesse andare storto, farà poca differenza: sono vicino al capolinea.” Una pausa, una goccia di silenzio liquido, un attimo in cui la morte sembra essersi già mangiata tutto. “Tu no.” 

_Sì invece._ Martìn lo pensa, ma non lo dice, e quando Andrés gli offre di nuovo il giradischi lo accoglie tra le proprie mani.

Non sa se avrà mai il coraggio di farlo suonare.


End file.
